Greninja vs Blake
Greninja vs Blake is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 3: Pokemon vs RWBY! Ninjas are just that much better when they are animals too, but will frog or cat prevail in this match up? '' Fight '''HAVEN ACADEMY - RWBY' The White Fang's scheme had fallen apart. Blake had arrived, and already the majority of the White Fang terrorists had been captured. Adam fled into the forest nearby, and called on a new addition to his plan. He grabbed a pokeball and summoned the frog Pokemon: Greninja! The Pokemon latched on to the tree as Adam gave him very precise instructions. He showed him the scroll and revealed a picture of Blake. "Bring her to me: alive! She must pay for the things she has done." Greninja nodded and rushed towards the academy. Blake had joined the battle with Hazel at this point, but as she tried to help her friends further, Greninja collided with her and brought her out of the school. "What? An agent of the White Fang?" Greninja threw Water Shurikens at Blake, who blocked them all with her blade. "It doesn't matter; I'm bringing you in!" 'FIGHT! ' The Pokemon quickly closed the gap between itself and Blake, delivering a roundhouse kick and several strikes from his tongue. Blake held up well, using her semblance to separate herself from Greninja. Arming ice dust, she fired at Greninja, trying to fix him in place. Although the attacks landed, Greninja kept moving and shattering the attempts to freeze him. He eventually attempted Water Shuriken again but Blake again dodged him with little issue. Blake then rappelled up towards the roof of the academy, kicking off Greninja's head to gain leverage. Greninja stayed close, wall bouncing after her and then firing out Extrasensory. Blake cried out as she was telekinetically assaulted. Greninja then quickly used Shadow Sneak, getting in behind Blake and kicking her into the wall of the academy. Blake bounced back, firing several shots, connecting with Greninja multiple times until the Pokemon decided to call on Substitute. Blake hammered away at the decoy, and when it faded, she was caught with a massive Water Shuriken, carrying her back into the wall. She slammed into it, hard, before being kicked in the face. Blake swapped her dust for fire this time, firing on Greninja again. While the shots hit, they weren't too effective on the water type Pokemon. Blake threw her weapon, letting the rope tie around Greninja's legs before leaping off the roof. This dragged Greninja down the building, where he hit his head several times before slamming into the ground. Blake then used her semblance to avoid an attempt at Extrasensory again, and was able to land several slashes on Greninja. She then kicked him in the stomach, sending the Pokemon careening into a nearby bench. Again Blake couldn't give Greninja time to recover, so she sprang into action, slashing at him again and again. Greninja quickly scampered to his feet, throwing more and more Water Shurikens at Blake, who shot them out the air this time. All this geared up for the Pokemon to use Shadow Sneak, getting in behind Blake and kicking the Faunus against a wall several times. Blake freed herself from the combo, arming herself with electric dust. Greninja moved in, looking to beat down Blake some more, but the Faunus had other ideas. She fired several rounds of electricity at Greninja, stunning the Pokemon to the spot. She then tied the wire around his feet, dragging him across the floor until she reached a point she could climb. The Pokemon was hoisted into the air, in free fall and Blake delivered a wicked kick to the side of the head. Greninja hit hard, dazed and confused. He tried to use one more move: Hydro Pump, but he hurt himself in his confusion. Blake didn't need an invitation, she rushed into the frog, slashing his chest several times before kneeing him back into the academy wall, knocking the Pokemon out as evidenced by the curly eyes in his face. 'KO! ' With the Pokemon defeated, Blake tied it up and regrouped with Team RWBY. Just in time for Emerald to create the horrifying illusion of Salem. Everyone flinched, covering their faces as the illusion passed. "What was that?" Blake asked in horror, her face white as snow. Conclusion The winner is Blake Belladonna!Category:Peep4Life Category:Speed themed battles Category:Animal themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth vs Nintendo Category:RWBY vs Pokemon Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:Battle of the genders Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Completed Battle